Unexpected Seduction
by Tasha Hill
Summary: After her abduction by Kylo Ren, Rey finds herself becoming attracted to him. Things heat up when he picks up on her desire for him. He proceeds to seduce her, leading them to making passionate love to each other.


"Unexpected Seduction"  
By Tasha Hill

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Summary: After her abduction by Kylo Ren, Rey finds herself becoming attracted to him. Things heat up when he picks up on her desire for him. He proceeds to seduce her, leading them to making passionate love to each other.

AN: Hey, guys. Welcome to my first Reylo fic. I tried to do research beforehand to see whether or not Reylo were in fact related to each other and found none. A special thanks goes out to my best friend and editor, SparklyTree3876, for her suggestions, input, title idea, and for helping me out when I was stuck. Thank you, Ashley. As always, you're the best. I hope you guys like the fic. Please read and review. Thank you.

XXXXX

A harsh icy wind blew throughout the snowy plains surrounding the Starkiller Base a few hours after the attack on Takodana as two TIE fighters flew overhead. Rey woke with a jerk and gasp as she finally regained consciousness. She felt a surge of fear and panic when she realized she couldn't move. She looked down at herself to find that her hands and feet were restrained and that she was in what appeared to be some sort of torture chair. Her body shook in realization. She had been captured by the First Order. She looked over and was startled to see Kylo Ren, who was squatted a short distance away from her.

"Where am I?" Rey asked.

"You're my guest," Kylo responded coolly.

"Where are the others?" Rey demanded in some anger.

"You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends? You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea," Kylo answered honestly.

The scavenger stared at the young man. She was still fearful but curious about him. Suddenly, Kylo sensed something from her. He didn't like it one bit.

"You still want to kill me," Kylo said in a calm yet firm voice.

"That happens when you are being hunted by a creature in a mask," Rey snapped fiercely.

Kylo considered what the young woman said. He reached up and unlatched his mask. He removed it as he rose to his full height. Rey was stunned by how handsome he was. She seemed to feel a pull toward him, and her heart began to pound. She watched him place his helmet in a tray filled with ashes. She showed defiance as he came up to her.

"Tell me about the droid," Kylo said.

"He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator—" Rey started.

"He's carrying a section of a navigational chart," Kylo interrupted sharply. "We have the rest, recovered from archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. Somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger."

Rey gasped in shock. She couldn't believe her captor managed to find out what she was. She wondered what else he knew about her. Kylo remained calm, but he showed determination as well.

"You know I can take whatever I want," Kylo said.

Rey became a bit fearful. Kylo moved to her side. He leaned close to her, his hand rising toward her. He saw her recoiling, but he didn't care because she had nowhere to go. He nearly touched her face. They were surprised by a feeling that passed between them. It was an energy they recognized in each other. Just then, Kylo sensed something else from her. He showed amazement at what it was.

"I can feel your desire for me. It is strong," Kylo whispered, taking a deep breath. "It is so strong that you can't stand it. I'll take care of that."

Kylo released Rey from his hold. He went around to the front of her, his eyes filled with lust. He could sense nervousness coming from her, but he didn't care. He was determined to have her give in. He leaned toward her, hearing her whimper. He kissed her softly on the lips. He made the kiss passionate quickly. He brought his hands to her neck as he coaxed her lips to open with his tongue in which it slipped into her mouth and touched hers.

Rey moaned ecstatically. She knew she should be resisting this young man, but she couldn't. In fact, she didn't want to at all. She'd slip her arms around his neck if she wasn't restrained. Her heart beat even faster, and his sped up to match hers. Electricity went up and down their spines before speeding through their bodies. They broke apart for air. Her eyes were now filled with lust.

Kylo looked down and waved his hand, which undid his prisoner's restraints. He took her hands and pulled her up against him. He kissed her with great passion. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck slowly but surely. Their tongues touched, causing them to groan. Kylo trailed kisses down to her neck. He sucked on it. Rey grabbed at his shoulders as if they were the only thing she could hang on to.

"My name is Kylo Ren. What is yours?" Kylo wondered.

"I'm Rey," Rey answered, leaning her head to the side.

"What a nice name," Kylo whispered and captured the scavenger's lips in a possessive kiss. "You're mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rey said, moaning when she felt Kylo's tongue enter her mouth and touch hers.

"Good," Kylo said calmly yet firmly.

Capturing Rey's lips once more and their arms wrapping around each other, Kylo moved them from the torture chair to the nearest wall, pressing her against it and causing her to grunt on impact. Once there, they wasted no time in removing each other's clothing. The top half of Rey's clothes went first, followed by Kylo's. Kylo brought his hands to her hips and hoisted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist and crossing at the ankles.

Pressing her further into the wall, Kylo began moving his still clothed cock against the scavenger. This caused Rey to break their kiss, gasping loudly. This was the first time in her life anyone had touched her there, including herself. She was far too busy scavenging in order to stay alive. Her present position placed her bare breasts at level with Kylo's lips, and he didn't hesitate in latching onto her right nipple, which made her moan loudly. His ministrations felt incredible. Kylo ceased all movement and looked at her, her eyes closed in ecstasy. He knew what her reactions meant.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Kylo asked curiously.

Rey opened her eyes and looked at her lover. She couldn't help but blush a bit. She swallowed hard, her breathing turning to shudders.

"No, I haven't," Rey admitted sheepishly. "Growing up on Jakku was hard. I have to struggle everyday, rumaging through old ships for salvageable parts to clean and sell for food. You had to hold on to what was yours. Between that and waiting for my family, I didn't have time for anything else."

Kylo looked at Rey with a soft expression. Reaching a hand to her face, he gently stroked her cheek. He gave her a slight smirk.

"We'll have to remedy that, then," Kylo whispered seductively. "Every creature in this world should experience the pleasures it has to offer. Most importantly, the erotic pleasures of the flesh."

Rey couldn't help the surge of arousal that shot through her body at Kylo's words. Feeling bold, she leaned forward in his hold and caressed the shell of his ear with her tongue and sucked on his lobe, causing him to shudder and groan. She pressed back against the wall and looked at him. Kylo returned her gaze, his eyes fully dilated with lust, as were hers. Rey smiled shyly at him.

"Then please, show me," Rey pleaded and whimpered softly. "Show me the ways of the flesh."

Spurred on by their passion and desire, the lovers proceeded in ridding each other of their remaining clothing. Kylo lowered Rey to her feet to make it easier to do that. Finally, their bodies were bare to each other's hungry eyes. Kylo lifted Rey up into his arms, pinning her against the wall once more. They gasped at the feeling of their bare flesh meeting. Kylo brought his hands to Rey's butt and began fondling it. This caused her to rub herself against his cock, both moaning in pleasure. Kylo felt himself getting harder and harder with their movements. He took Rey's hips in his hands to cease her movements as well as his. He looked at her.

"I need to hear you say it, Rey. Do you want me?" Kylo asked in a calm yet firm voice.

Rey's heart was beating so rapidly that she thought it might burst from her chest. She met her lover's eyes and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I want you," Rey whispered huskily. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything."

Kylo felt the warmth Rey's words brought to him. He looked into her eyes. For the first time in his life, he realized he'd made the wrong choice in allying himself with Snoke. He leaned forward and met her in a tender kiss. They kissed a little while before he broke it.

"I wish you could be my first as I would be yours. Unfortunately, you're not. I don't expect your forgiveness," Kylo muttered regretfully.

Rey's eyes became soft. She moved a bit of Kylo's soft black hair from his face. She laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care what you've done in your past. That's all behind you now. Focus on this moment. Here and now. With me," Rey insisted and took Kylo's face in her hands to give him a brief but passionate kiss. "Make love to me. Please."

A surge of arousal ran through Kylo so intense that his breathing came out in shudders. He rested his forehead on Rey's shoulder and took several deep breaths to calm himself. Once his heart rate came down, he raised his head. His eyes found hers. He took himself in hand and prepared to enter the scavenger. He stopped advancing just short of his cock reaching her entrance.

"There will be some pain at first. It'll be unavoidable," Kylo warned.

Rey could sense the concern in Kylo's mind. She nodded slowly, her face filled with understanding.

"I know. It's okay," Rey assured.

Rey took a deep breath and held it as Kylo started to enter her. Although she tried to prepare herself even before his warning, there was still some pain as her virgin barrier was broken. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes. Kylo's own senses picked up on Rey's discomfort and lay soothing sweet kisses to her lips to distract and sooth her as he continued to slide further and deeper into her an inch at a time. They let out simultaneous moans when he was fully sheathed inside her. It took everything he had not to move like mad inside her without giving her time to adjust. His head fell to her shoulder once more, and she was so tight around him. He raised his head to look at her.

"Are you alright?" Kylo wondered.

Rey nodded her head after a minute as she finally felt herself adjust to him. Kylo's cock felt so huge inside her, stretching her inner walls. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her eyes found his. She could see the concern in them, and it touched her.

"I've never been more so than right now," Rey said.

The young man smiled with relief at his lover's answer and leaned forward to meet her in a new series of passionate kisses, their tongues dancing. They kissed for several more minutes before Rey pulled back and looked at Kylo with soft and tender eyes.

"I'm okay, Kylo," Rey assured and gave her lover a pleading look. "Please. Make love to me. Show me the stars."

Kylo shifted his weight a bit, wrapping his arms tighter around her and bracing her further against the wall, smiling seductively at her.

"Oh, I'll make you see more than stars," Kylo said in determination. "I'll make you see galaxies."

Kylo eased out of Rey just a bit before thrusting back in, causing them both to moan. He had had lovers before, but they were meaningless and it never felt as incredible as being inside her and making love to her.

"So tight, Rey. Oh, god," Kylo growled intensely.

Every thrust of Kylo's hips caused Rey to grunt and her back to bump into the wall, but she didn't mind. Having him inside of her felt unbelievably amazing. She threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning loudly as he hit her sweet spot.

"Oh! Oh, god, Kylo," Rey cried pleasurably. "That feels...What are you doing to me?"

Kylo couldn't help smiling fondly at the young woman while at the same time, feeling great sympathy for her as well. He was the first one to give her any form of pleasure as her life as a scavenger made it impossible for her to find any kind of happiness. The only happiness she was able to find was when she found parts to sell for food. He made a silent vow to himself and to her that if she was willing, he would make sure she would never want for anything again. He drew his attention back to the beautiful girl he was making love to. Her mouth hung open in silent pleasure, and her eyes were closed in perpetual bliss.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you, Rey? Like feeling me moving inside you?" Kylo asked curiously.

Kylo gave a particularly hard thrust, causing Rey to moan loudly before biting her lip. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"Oh, yes. Don't stop, Kylo. Please," Rey begged.

Kylo pulled almost completely out of Rey before snapping his hips forward, driving harder and deeper into her. She let out another moan before leaning forward to plant slow sensual kisses to his shoulder, moving up his neck and to his ear. Kylo craned his neck to give hurt better access. He groaned deeply when he felt her suck the lobe of his ear into her mouth.

"Oh, god, Rey," Kylo hissed in great intensity. "You feel so good. So hot and wet for me."

Rey moaned as Kylo's words sent a new wave of arousal through her body, shaking her to the core. The intensity between them was climbing higher and higher and Kylo didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back. He felt like his very soul was being cleansed and reborn. He wrapped his arms tighter around Rey while still moving in and out of her.

Kylo began kissing Rey above her breasts, trailing his lips up her neck to suck on her pulse point. Rey pulled his face away from her neck for another round of passionate kisses, teasing his lips open with her tongue. He sucked in her tongue eagerly as they dueled for control. When the need for air became too great, Kylo broke the kiss to look at her.

"Hold on to me, Rey," Kylo commanded firmly. "I want you beneath me."

Panting, Rey nodded her head and wrapped her arms and legs tight around Kylo as he moved them away from the wall to the floor, his cock still buried within her. Their new position gave him a different angle, and he wasted no time driving in and out of her at a hard and fast pace, his grunts and groans mixing with hers. Kylo's body felt like it was on fire, his nerve endings screaming with intensity. He buried his face in her shoulder, panting against her neck.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" Rey cried in great pleasure. "Harder. Oh, please, move harder."

"Oh, I will, Rey," Kylo said in determination. "I promise you that."

Kylo stopped moving inside of Rey. He pulled almost all the way out and reentered her roughly. He resumed moving within her. He was just as rough. He was also fast. Rey moaned softly yet excitedly. She wrapped her arms around him even tighter. She'd crush him if she had super strength. She whimpered when he pressed a hard kiss to her lips and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

Kylo kissed his way to Rey's neck and started sucking on it. He smiled at her delighted groans. He nibbled on it gently at first, but he increased the pressure. He planted a trail of kisses down to her chest. He headed to the underside of the right breast. He licked from there to the top of it. He moved over to the top part of the left one down to the underside. He went back and forth four times.

The young man returned to his lover's neck, his thrusts becoming rougher and faster. He kissed it before licking at it. He went to her earlobe to trace his tongue with it. Rey brought her hands to his shoulders and gripped them so tightly that it appeared she wouldn't be able to let go of them. The fire within them was building to such a strong point that they thought they'd lose it any second. Kylo pulled back with a growl. He grabbed Rey's wrists and pinned them at her sides. He stared deep into her eyes.

"Oh, I don't think I can—" Rey whimpered.

"Me neither," Kylo said intensely.

Kylo kissed Rey hard as his thrusting increased in roughness and speed. Their climax was almost at its peak. Kylo buried his face into Rey's neck, kissing at it hungrily. Rey moaned pleasurably, her head leaning back. She felt his grip on her wrists tighten, but she didn't care. She wanted him to hold her tightly as it turned her on even more.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kylo finally released himself into the young woman. Rey echoed her release to him without any time in between. Her lover pulled back to look into her eyes. He loosened his grip on her wrists. He listened to her hard panting. It was like music to his ears. The duo pressed their foreheads together.

"That was unbelievable," Rey exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah," Kylo agreed, swallowing hard.

Kylo kissed Rey tenderly. He leaned down and laid his head on her chest. He sighed contently at the sound of her heartbeat. Rey stroked his hair with one hand and his back with the other. They laid there in comfortable silence as they waited for their rapid heartbeats to slow, basking in the afterglow. Kylo never felt more complete than he did right now. He didn't want this moment to end, but sadly knew it must. He lifted his head from Rey's chest and looked into her eyes.

"You know I have to let you go now, don't you?" Kylo asked.

"What do you mean let me go?" Rey responded alarmingly. "You should come with me. You don't belong here with these people. You're not like them."

Kylo smiled fondly at the young woman as he brought a hand to her cheek. He stroked it so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that.

"I can't. The First Order would hunt me down. They could kill you. I don't want to watch you die," Kylo said fearfully.

"I can't lose you, Kylo, not after this," Rey whispered, putting her hand over her lover's and squeezing it gently. "They can kill us or not. Either way, we would be free."

Kylo swallowed hard, his breathing turning to shudders. Rey took her hand from the one that held her cheek and held his. Her thumb stroked his cheek.

"Please don't make me go back alone. Come with me," Rey pleaded, tears shining in her eyes.

Rey grew silent as she considered her next words carefully. She took deep breaths and gathered her courage.

"I love you. I don't know how it's possible, but it is. I love you, Kylo Ren," Rey whispered gently.

Kylo felt a huge surge of warmth from Rey's declaration. In fact, it was so intense that he had to close his eyes and center himself. He opened them again shortly after. When he looked in Rey's eyes, he knew his choice was made.

"Ben," Kylo said softly.

"What?" Rey asked confusingly.

"My name is Ben Solo," Kylo answered swiftly. "And I would return to the light side of the Force for you."

"You'll come back with me?" Rey asked, her heart swelling with so much happiness that it seemed ready to burst.

"Yes, I'll go back with you," Kylo said, nodding slowly. "I don't know how it's possible either, Rey, but as you said, it is. I love you. The light of your love for me has cleansed all the darkness from my heart."

Rey wasted no time in bringing Kylo's face to hers to express her joy with slow, passion-filled kisses. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes before he broke it and looked at her.

"Let's get out of here," Kylo said seriously.

Rey nodded her agreement and shuddered as she felt Kylo finally pull out of her. Kylo got to his feet and helped her get to hers. They proceeded to redress themselves. Rey watched Kylo dress himself in his black robes as she secured the pouch on her belt, a realization suddenly coming to her.

"Solo. You're Han Solo's son, aren't you?" Rey asked.

"Yes, I am, and my mother is the leader of the Resistance. Leia Organa," Kylo answered, sighing as he turned to face his lover.

Kylo felt as if he had a huge weight on his chest ever since he joined the Order. He found the more he confided in Rey, the more he found the weight lifting and he could breathe again. There was more to tell, but that could wait. Kylo took Rey's hands in his, squeezing gently.

"I have so much more to tell you, and I hope it won't change how you feel about me," Kylo whispered in some uncertainty.

Rey couldn't help but smile adoringly at Kylo. She removed a hand from his and brought it to his cheek.

"Nothing will ever change how I feel. I promise," Rey assured.

Rey leaned forward and kissed Kylo, which he met happily. The kiss broke after a couple of minutes.

"You can tell me anything," Rey said.

"And I will. Right now, we should get out of here. You've been here more than long enough," Kylo replied seriously.

"Yes," Rey agreed.

Kylo released Rey's hands to turn and walk a couple of feet to pick up his mask and lightsaber. Rey jumped in surprise when Kylo ignited his saber, using it to slash the mask in half before dis-igniting it and throwing it hard across the room, breaking it. He turned back to look at Rey, seeing the wonder and amazement in her eyes.

"The Order doesn't rule me anymore. I renounce it and Snoke. And I pledge my life and my heart to you," Kylo declared.

Rey felt her heart leap in her chest and couldn't stop herself from flinging herself into Kylo's arms, both sighing as they wrapped around her. Kylo owed this girl so much. For the first time in his life, he felt free and happy. He pulled away after a few minutes and took her hands.

"Let's go home," Kylo said.

Rey smiled and nodded as she followed Kylo as he led them to the door. He slowly peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear. When he saw that it was, they slowly and cautiously made their way to the hanger. They had to duck around corners a few times before they made it to the hanger. Kylo's command shuttle was docked at the far end.

"My command shuttle will be the best way out of here," Kylo said, gesturing toward the shuttle. "It has deflector shields and sensor jam."

"Let's go," Rey answered.

The duo had only taken a few steps before Kylo moved his arm out in front of Rey, preventing her from going any further. Confused, the scavenger looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Rey wondered.

Kylo gave a slight shake of his head as he surveyed the room. He swallowed hard before pressing his lips together.

"Something's not right," Kylo whispered seriously. "There should've been troopers on guard."

The room was deathly quiet as Kylo continued to look around. He suddenly sensed a multitude of presence. He stepped further in front of Rey.

"We've been discovered," Kylo whispered in some fear.

Stormtroopers began emerging from behind various flyers and around corners, surrounding the young lovers. Rey held Kylo's arm as the troopers slowly advanced on them with their weapons drawn. Kylo's hand subconsciously went to his hip where his lightsaber usually hung. He wished now he'd kept it a while longer, but it was reprehensible to him now. He took a step forward to the troopers.

"You will stand down and let us pass," Kylo commanded sternly, but the troopers didn't move the slightest inch. "You are under my command. Stand down."

Again, the troopers didn't move until the sound of someone snapping their fingers was heard. Kylo and Rey watched as the small group in front of them parted to reveal General Hux sneering sinisterly.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Hux sneered.

Hux seemed to make Rey's skin crawl, and she shuddered slightly as his gaze suddenly fell on her. He watched as her fingers tightened on Kylo's arm sleeve.

"Releasing a prisoner, Ren? How disappointing," Hux growled disapprovingly.

"She's no prisoner," Kylo retorted and narrowed his eyes at Hux as he scoffed in disbelief while arching an eyebrow.

"Isn't she?" Hux leered and chuckled sinisterly. "I knew one day you would fall from power and that I would be there to see it. Though, I must admit I'm surprised that the cause for your downfall is a scavenging whore from Jakku."

Kylo felt the anger and hate attempt to resurface. Hux could see it in the young man's eyes. He looked at Rey again.

"I wonder if she feels as good as she looks," Hux said, his eyes becoming filled with lust.

It took every ounce of strength and willpower for Kylo to hold himself back at Hux's words. He would not allow himself to stoop to that level ever again. Hux gave a dark chuckle as he inclined his head to the trooper next to him.

"Bring me the girl," Hux commanded. "I'll see to it she's properly interrogated."

The trooper nodded at Hux before moving forward. He only got a few steps in before Kylo waved his arm, using the Force to throw him back. Hux looked at the now unconscious trooper a moment before turning his gaze back to the young lovers. He sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. This was getting tedious, and he was quickly losing his patience.

"Out of the tiniest respect for you, Ren, I tried to be civil about this," Hux hissed angrily.

"Subjecting the woman I love to your brand of interrogation is being civil?" Kylo retorted. "You're insane. You've gone mad with power."

"Which would you prefer, Ren, subjugation to my interrogation or complete and total obliteration?" Hux asked, smiling evilly as he snapped his fingers, bringing the troopers to attention and raise their arms. "Kill Ren, but don't injure the girl. I want her alive."

Just as the troopers prepared to fire, Kylo raised his hands, stretching his fingers wide. A few seconds later, all the stormtroopers' weapons began vibrating before shattering in various sized pieces. This caused them to look down at their weapons in shock. Hux met Kylo's gaze, who smirked at him while inclining his head. He then looked at the still shocked troopers.

"Don't just stand there, you fools. Get them!" Hux ordered annoyingly.

The troopers charged forward. Kylo looked at Rey, who turned to him while taking a deep breath.

"Life as a scavenger's taught you how fight, I assume?" Kylo asked, smirking when Rey gave a light scoff.

"You've no idea," Rey replied.

The lovers charged forward as well. Kylo leapt forward over a trooper and ducked down to deliver an uppercut when the trooper turned. This caused the trooper to fall back. He spun and punched another in the stomach before sweeping the trooper's feet out from underneath him with a swing of his arm. Another grabbed him from behind. He held him steady as another delivered punches to his stomach. Kylo shoved him away with his foot and jammed both of his elbows into his companion's sides.

Rey chopped a trooper in the neck, knocking him on his knees. She kicked him in the stomach a couple times before shoving him on his side with her foot. When another trooper advanced on her, she then kicked him in the back and punched him in the side before shoving him away. Rey looked behind her to see Kylo being tackled to the ground by another trooper.

The trooper beat on Kylo with his fists. Kylo wrapped his arms around the trooper's waist. He pushed him toward the nearest wall, slamming him against it. The trooper fell on his side and was rendered unconscious. Kylo found himself grabbed by two troopers. He was unable to break free of them. He struggled in their grip as Hux came toward him, smiling in evil and sinister glee.

"I look forward to seeing what Supreme Leader Snoke will do to you when he learns of your transgressions," Hux sneered.

Hux was about to give the order for the troopers to take Kylo away when something hit him in the back. He spun around to see Rey, who held one of the damaged blasters in her hands. She smirked while shrugging her left shoulder and arching an eyebrow. Hux couldn't believe that a lowly scavenger had dared to assault him. He was livid.

"I don't think so," Rey said in defiance. "He's free from you tyrants, and he will never follow Snoke or the First Order again. You're all psychotic genocidal monsters."

Hux was absolutely shaking with anger. He swung his arm back and was about to strike Rey down, when his wrist was suddenly caught in a vice like grip. Hux turned his head to see that Kylo had managed to free himself from his subdues, who lay unconscious at either side of him. Kylo applied pressure, causing Hux's wrist bone to give an eerie creak while falling to one knee, groaning in pain.

"There was a time I would've ended you without a second thought," Kylo growled fiercely and shifted his gaze from Hux to Rey, whose eyes met his. "But now I have something better."

Rey smiled lovingly, Kylo's words warming her heart. Kylo winked at her before he looked back down at Hux.

"Instead of ending your miserable existence, I suppose I'll just have to settle for the next best thing," Kylo said with a snicker.

Kylo looked to his left. Hux followed his gaze and saw what he was eyeing. A medium-sized square door that gave access to one of the many garbage chutes. Hux quickly looked back at Kylo, who was smirking with Rey smiling behind him.

"You wouldn't dare," Hux hissed fiercely.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Kylo asked and raised an eyebrow

The access door flew open, and Kylo ran with Hux before spinning and flinging his screaming form down the chute with the door slamming quickly shut. Rey walked up to Kylo. He dusted his hands off four times before he crossed his arms and looked at her.

"We won't have to worry about Hux for a while," Kyle said and wrapped his arms around Rey after she went into them.

"Oh?" Rey wondered.

"The waste caverns are long and deep," Kylo commented, a smug smile crossing his lips. "Hux will smell like trash for a month."

The duo laughed at the concept for a moment before Kylo leaned forward to kiss Rey. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes before he broke it, looking apprehensive. Rey could see the uneasiness in his eyes.

"What?" Rey asked.

"Will my parents ever forgive me for what I've done?" Kylo whispered in uncertainty.

"Of course they will," Rey assured, reaching up to touch his face. "I've heard many stories about the victories of Han Solo, Leia Organa, and the rebellion. It takes kind and courageous hearts to do the things that they've done, but yours was the biggest and most courageous for what you did today. You're coming back into the light and away from darkness. They'll be so glad to have you home."

Rey's words was like a soothing balm to a deep wound and gave the young man strength. This girl truly was a gift from the Force.

"If the Force had a physical form, it would be you," Kylo whispered in awe. "You are goodness and light itself. Bright and pure."

A devious smile appeared on Rey's face. Kylo wondered what was going on in her head. He cocked his head to the side in question.

"What? What are you thinking?" Kylo asked.

"I couldn't possibly still be considered pure now, not since we shared such passionate and vigorous love making only moments ago," Rey pointed out.

"Perhaps," Kylo agreed. "Still, you will always be pure light to me. It will wash away my darkness."

Rey couldn't believe how much love she had for this man after knowing each other so very briefly. Now, they were free to remedy that situation. Rey leaned forward and met Kylo in a slow and tender kiss. They broke it and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment. Rey closed her eyes and leaned into Kylo's hand when he reached to caress it. He smiled adoringly at her.

"We better go before Hux has a chance to send for more men," Kylo suggested seriously. "Or worse, General Phasma. She's quite formidable."

Rey didn't doubt it. She knew Phasma's reputation. She reached down to take Kylo's hands in hers and gave them a squeeze.

"Then let's not stay in this horrid place a moment longer," Rey said.

"Let's not," Kylo agreed. "Your light is too beautiful to remain in such darkness."

Rey smiled and dropped her head, blushing. Kylo couldn't believe how much he adored this girl. He tilted her chin back up and met her eyes.

"I love you," Kylo whispered gently.

"I love you too," Rey responded and stood on her toes for a series of tender kisses. "Let's get out of here."

Kylo nodded his agreement before he joined their hands and led the way to the command shuttle. They boarded the ship with him as the pilot and Rey as the co-pilot. Kylo flicked various nobs and switches before starting up the engines and thrusters. He activated the sensor systems before opening the hanger doors and guided the ship out. He discovered the further they got from Starkiller Base, the freer he felt. Rey looked over and smiled at the peaceful look on his face. She reached over and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"I can't feel it anymore. The dark side of the Force. None of it," Kylo commented in awe.

"You'll never have to feel it again. Ever," Rey responded.

"Good," Kylo said and looked ahead. "The Resistance would set up their base as far from the First Order as possible. Lock in a course for the Outer Rim. We'll start there."

Rey nodded at her lover before locking in the course. She licked her lips and let out a loud snort.

"Course locked," Rey announced.

"Engaging hyperdrive," Kylo replied.

Two seconds later, the vessel shot away, carrying the new lovers in search of their friends and toward a new destiny. A new beginning. Together. Forever and Always.

THE END


End file.
